To identify and to study a comprehensive cardiac risk factor profile for premature symptomatic cardiovascular disease on all eligible long term survivors of childhood cancer who have been treated with potentially cardiotoxic therapy with the upstate New York catchment and to establish a relationship between emerging late effects of treatment (lipid abnormalities, obesity, hypertension, cardiomyopathy) and to establish guidelines for the long-term care of these patients.